Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-005950 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique that aims to improve detection sensitivity by both of an angular rate sensor and an acceleration sensor. Specifically, a planar vibrating body of the angular rate sensor and a movable body of the acceleration sensor are disposed on the same substrate in a floating state interposing a space between them. Then, a lid member is formed above the planar vibrating body and the movable body. A space portion configured by a substrate and the lid member is divided into a space portion for angular rate sensor and a space portion for acceleration sensor by a dividing wall portion. The space portion for the angular rate sensor is in a vacuum state and in an airtightly sealed state, and the space portion for the acceleration sensor is in an airtightly sealed state at the atmospheric pressure. With such a configuration, the planer vibrating body can vibrate in high frequency and large amplitude, so that the angular rate detection sensitivity of the angular rate sensor can be enhanced. On the other hand, since the movable body does not vibrate in high frequency and large amplitude by the damping of air even when the vibration of the planar vibrating body is propagated, the acceleration detection sensitivity of the acceleration sensor can be enhanced.